Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Rondero001
Summary: El destino puede jugarte muchas bromas, y si deseas algo puede darte una gran sorpresa
1. Parte 1

_hola a todos, soy rondero y soy nuevo en este mundo de las historias, aqui yo paresco una pequeña hormiguita en un gran hormiguero con muchas hormigas (naaa que va, una hormiga en un panal con muchas mariposas) pero bueno, ya e hecho 3 historias diferentes pero sigo siendo un novato asi que tengan compasion de mi, espero que les guste esta historia y acepto cualquier comentario, tanto malo como bueno si :D_

_pd:e leidos muchas historias y les puedo asegurar que todos aqui son muy buenos saludos_

_**Cuidado con lo que deseas**_

Es, como todos los dias, un dia normal en la casa de los tendo, ranma y genma peleando en el jardin por un pedaso de carne, kasumi tendiendo la ropa, nabiki leyendo una tipica revista de ropa culinaria de los 80s (vaya que gustos), soun tomando una tasa de te y akane tratando de parar a ranma y genma

A-haber ustedes dos, esto es ridiculo, hay otro pedaso de carne en el refrigerador porque tienen que pelear por ese, ademas ranma se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir al colegio

G-akane, no interumpas, esto es por parte del entrenamiento que tiene que hacer ranma para poder convertirse en el mejor combatiente de artes marciales libres

R-callate viejo, solamente quieres este pedaso porque el otro esta congelado

G-ranma cuando comprenderas que un hijo siempre le tiene que ofrece a su padre de comer cuando este esta pidiendo comida

R-y tu cuando me as ofrecido comida cuando yo me estoy muriendo de hambre

G-eso es muy diferente

A-saben (parandolos) que les parese si yo frio el otro pedaso de carne y dejan de pelear (sonriendo)

ranma y genma se le quedaron observando a akane y depronto aparecieron juntos en la mesa

G-sabes hijo, fui un poco egoistas, que te parece si compartimos el pedaso

R-me parece muy bien papa

A-(apareciendo detras de los dos con una vena en la cabeza) par de...(dandoles una patada)..desconsiderados

R-(gritando desde el cielo)..AGRESIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A-IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

N-creo que estaves si los mandastes lejos hermana (viendo como se hiban)

A-ja...pues se lo merecen (crusando los brazos)

S-saben en definitiva desde que esos dos llegaron a nuestra casa nuestros dias han sido muy divertidas jajaja

A-pues yo no les veo lo divertido papa, esos dos solo estan causando muchos problemas

N-no te hagas hermanita, que tu no serias feliz si ranma no estuviera a tu lado

A-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO NABIKI, yo jamas seria feliz con alguien como el, el es egoista, desconsiderado y poco caballeroso, por mi y que se fuera y que nunca regresara

K-ten cuidado con lo que deseas akane

S-es cierto hija, el destino puede jugarte muy malas bromas y si en verdad lo deseas quien sabe lo que pueda ocurrir

A-... mejor me voy, ya se me iso tarde, (viendo a nabiki), nos vamos juntas hermana

N-aaa...(suspirando) estabien, pero solo porque me da curiosidad ver que cosas sucederan

A-a que te re...

N-olvidalo y vamonos...(empujandola)

A-pero...

despues de los sucesos ocurridos, akane y nabiki se encontraban rumbo a la escuela furikan donde al llegar ambas se dirijieron a sus respectivos salones, cuando akane llego a su salon pudo notar que la butaca donde se sentaba el joven saotome estaba vacia

A-(pensando)...¿ranma no a llegado?...que raro, juro que lo patee en direccion a la escuela ya debio haber estado aqui...

akane no lo penso mucho y se dirijio a su butaca, unos minutos despues llego la profesora hinako y empeso a pasar lista

H-akane tendo

A-presente

H-ranma saotome

...

H-¿ranma saotome?

R-(entrando bruscamente)...presente...presente, estoy aqui (respirando fuertemente)

H-señor saotome, que horas son estas de llegar, y ¿porque viene en esas fachas?

ranma tenia la ropa completamente sucia y rota, y con pequeños rasguños en la cara

R-lo siento pero es que...

H-no señor saotome, no quiero oir ninguna excusa

R-pero si usted me...

H-vaya afuera señor saotome, esta castigado por su mal comportamiento y por llegar tarde

R-pero si no he hecho...

H-afuera o sera doble castigo..(señalando la puerta)

R-bueno...bueno, esta bien

antes de salir ranma pudo notar como akane lo estaba viendo, este solo volteo y salio al pasillo, despues de un rato la clase habia terminado y ya era hora de receso, akane se encontraba comiendo con sus amigas y ranma estaba sentado en su butaca comiendo

...-que creen que le haya pasado a ranma, se ve muy lastimado

...-es cierto, que fue lo que paso akane

A-no a pasado nada

...-pero que no ves que tu prometido esta lastimado, porque no vas y lo curas

A-yo no me tengo que preocupar por el, el se sabe cuidar

...-pero es tu prometido, no vas a hacer algo

A-(un poco sonrojada)yo...

R-(apareciendo)quien va a querer ser prometido de una marimacho como tu

A-(pateandolo)y quien dijo que yo quiero ser tu prometida

...-(viendo como se aleja)...no crees que ya esta lo suficientemente lastimado

A-el va a estar bien

...-a si porcierto akane, (sacando una revista) nabiki me presto esta revista se la podrias entregar por mi, porfa

A-claro no hay problema

akane se encontraba en los pasillos buscando a nabiki y lgro verla en el patiode la escuela rodeada por muchas personas, en especial chicos

N-muy bien no empujen, todavia hay muchas fotos, asi que esperen su turno

A-¿nabiki que haces?

N-negocios hermanita, te gustaria ayudarme

A-claro que no, sabes perfectamente que no debes vender ese tipo de fotos y en especial de ran... espera...estas...ESTAS FOTOS SON DE MI

N-claro hermanita, no solo a ranma le compran fotos (sacando una sonrisa burlona)

A-MUY BIEN, YA ME HARTE, TODOS USTEDES DEGENERADOS LARGENSE (preparandose para golpearlos)

todos corriendo-sera mejor irnos -corran o nos matare -¡corran! -aun no me das la foto -oye esta foto es de mi hermana -hay que uir -porque tengo la foto de un puerco

N-(viendo como se van)...ayy hermana, y bien que me estaba yendo

A-nabiki no debes hacer eso y menos de mi, soy tu hermana

N-pero bueno olvidemos eso a que viniste akane, tuviste problemas con ranma

A-no, es solo que, OYE PORQUE INSINUAS ESO, SOLO VINE PARA REGRESARTE ESTA REVISTA

N-calmate hermanita (tomando la revista) no te tienes que poner asi, despues de todo el es tu prometido y en algun momento se van a tener que casar

A-jamas me casaria de alguien como el

N-te recuerdo que casi lo hiciste (sonriendo)

A-(sonrojada)...s...si pero...eso fue para que el regresara a ser un hombre no te acuerdas, yo solo acepte por eso

N-entonces admites que lo hiciste por el, no es cierto

A-yo...yo...y a que quieres llegar con esto

N-tu lo amas, no es cierto, pero no quieres admitirlo, no serias feliz sin el

A-¿amarlo? yo jamas lo amaria, y como te dije esta mañana por mi y que se fuera y que nunca regrese, mi vida antes era mas feliz sin el, el cuando llego solamente me a causado muchos problemas, me corto el cabello, me a hecho lloras mas de una ves y ademas me insulta, sabes que nabiki, aveces deseo nunca haberlo conocido (esto ultimo lo dijo casi gritandolo)

N-(sorprendida)este...a...akane

A-(calmandose)que pasa

...-entonces (apareciendo por detras)...despues de todo lo que pasamos...no eres feliz

A-(sorprendida y dandose vuelta)...ra...¿ranma?

R-sabes...siempre pense que eras feliz, pero veo que no es asi, pero ya no tendras de que preocuparte, te prometo que ya no volvere a meterme en tu vida (dandose vuelta), lamento haber sido una molestia todo este tiempo akane (saltando y yendose)

A-no...no espera ranma...puedo explicartelo (viendo como se va)...ranma...(en eso de sus ojos se pudo derramar una pequeña lagrima)

N-si fuera tu akane, iria a buscarlo antes de que todo esto empeore

A-si...si tienes razon

akane empeso a correr por el mismo camino donde ranma se fue y empeso a buscarlo, cuando no pudo encontrarlo por ningun lado rapidamente se dirijio al dojo tendo al llegar encontro a kasumi preparando la comida

K-akane tu tambien estas aqui

A-¿yo tambien?...acaso vino ranma ¿donde esta?

K-si el vino y tambien se acaba de ir, dijo que tenia que hacer un largo viaje, tomo sus cosas y se fue

A-¡QUE!

akane rapidamente subio las escaleras y abrio el cuarto donde dormia el joven saotome, efectivamente ni el ni sus cosas estaban

A-no...no...(llorando y cayendo de rodillas)...ranma...

K-(entrando) que sucede akane porque...

antes de que pudiera terminar akane se abalanzo hacia kasumi abrazandola con fuerza

A-(llorando)kasumi...acabo de comiter un error...un grave error

continuara...

_bueno aqui acaba la primera parte, esta historia solo consta de dos parte, no es muy largo y quisiera acabarla lo mas pronto posible pero me gustaria que opinaran de la historia y haber si les gusta si, cuidense y saludos_


	2. Parte 2

_hola perdon por la demora de unas cuantas horas, es solo que decidi ya subir el otro capitulo y perdon si les dije que iba a ser de dos capitulos, no medi la distancia de la historia asi que va a ser de 3 capitulos, espero que les guste y saludos_

**_Cuidado con lo que deseas - parte 2_**

ya ha pasado una semana desde que ranma dejo la casa de los tendo, estos se encontraban comiendo en la sala de su casa y una peliazul se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y sin agarrar su comida

S-ya ha pasado una semana y aun no tenemos noticias sobre ranma

G-ese muchacho siempre es un problema...aaa..(suspirando).. pero no hay de que preocuparse, se que el volvera

A-(reaccionando) estas seguro tio genma

G-si...el no sobreviviria ahy afuera sin mi jajaja (sacando una carcajita burlona)

A-bueno...eso espero

N-y porque piensas eso akane

A-ehh?

N-esto es lo que mas querias no, que el se fuera y nunca regresara, debes de estar feliz se cumplio tu deseo

A-no...yo no queria que se fuera

N-te recuerdo lo que dijiste, dijiste que eras mas feliz antes de que el llegara, y que deseabas jamas haberlo conocido

A-si ya lo se pero...

N-pues ahy lo tienes, ranma ya se fue y talves jamas volvera, se te cumplio lo que tanto querias, ahora debes de estar muy feliz

A-yo...yo...

akane no pudo contener las lagrimas y rapidamente salio de la habitacion llorando dirijiendose a su cuarto

K-no crees que fuiste un poco dura con akane, nabiki

N-solamente le dije la verdad, ella quiso esto y lo obtuvo

K-pero sabes que akane siente algo por ranma y ahora mismo esta sufriendo por lo que iso

S-en parte tienes razon kasumi, pero no podemos cambiar el hecho de que esto lo quiso akane, le advertimos sobre los riesgos de pedir deseos, ahora solo podemos esperar y observar como fluye la situacion

G-tienes razon mi amigo, pero si ranma no regresa en dos semanas tendre que marcharme

S-pero porque genma

G-bueno... si ranma no regresa ya no tendra caso todo esto del compromiso y no podremos mantener el dojo, asi que en dos semanas, cuando nodoka regrese de su viaje nos iremos a buscar una nueva casa y tambien a buscar a ranma, aunque dudo mucho que lo encontremos, ahorita mismo debe de estar nadando hacia china, buscando jusenkyo

S-aaa (llorando)...tienes razon...ya no habra compromiso...entonces quien protegera el dojo...

K-tranquilo papa, todo en su momento se resolvera (sonriendo)

al otro lado de la puerta sin que los demas se enteraran se encontraba akane oyendo todo lo que estaban platicando y al escuchar el hecho de que ya no habria compromiso empeso a llorar nuevamente corrio hacia su habitacion, cerro la puerta y se abalanzo sobre su cama

A-ranma estupido...estupido...idiota, porque te tuviste que ir, yo no queria...yo no queria que esto pasara, eres un...ranma...ranma, porfabor vuelve, porfabor

despues de un rato de llorar akane se quedo completamente dormida, al siguiente dia se encontraba una peliazul caminando sola rumbo a su escuela cuando depronto empeso a escuchar el ruido de una bicicleta aproximandose hacia ella

A-ja como si no fuera de esperarse de shampoo, ranma si fuer... (mirando la reja donde siempre se encontraba el joven) ...(susurrando) ranma...

S-(acercandose a akane)...chica violenta, donde estar ranma

A-ranma se fue de viaje y...talves tarde en regresar...(bajando la mirada)

S-que ranma irse, entonces shampoo encontrar a ranma y casarse, perfecta oportunidad para shampoo, pero porque irse, chica violenta no querer mas a ranma

A-QUE...no como crees, (cruzando los brazos) yo estoy bien porque se haya ido, jamas e sido tan feliz, por mi puedes...ir...a...buscarlo (esto ultimo lo dijo mas despacio)

S-encerio (agarrandole las manos) chica violenta aprovar compromiso con ranma, shampoo muy feliz, gracias (apunto de irse)

A-e...espera shampoo

S-que sucede akane

A-no...no puedes ir a buscarlo, que...que va a pasar con el restaurante, con tu bisabuela y con mousse

S-bisabuela de shampoo entender y a shampoo no importar chico pato, asi que estar bien (yendose)

A-(pensando) maldicion...soy una tonta...despues de que ranma me dejo sigo teniendo mi maldito orgullo, porque no puedo demostrar lo que enverdad siento, porque se me es tan dificil

akane se quedo un rato pensando y lamentandose por lo que acaba de hacer hasta que decide seguir su rumbo hacia el colegio, el dia paso normalmente, las clases fueron normales y la chica se aproximaba a su casa, al llegar solamente se limito a saludar a kasumi y a su padre, subio a las escaleras y se recosto sobre su cama

A-porque...porque tengo que ser tan orgullosa de mi misma, si tan solo...si tan solo no hubiera dicho esas cosas por mi maldito orgullo todavia seguirias...seguirias aqui ranma

tal parece que en la casa de los tendos el tiempo vuela demasiado rapido, ya a pasado un mes y no hay señales de ranma asi genma y nodoka se encontraban preparados para partir de la casa de los tendo

S-(llorando)...bueno genma...snf...creo que este es el adios

G-si asi es (igual llorando) ranma no regreso asi que tenemos que partir...snf...esto es muy duro de decir pero...creo que ya no habra compromiso

S-si ya lo se...snf...que tengan un buen viaje amigo mio (abrazandolo y llorando)

No-les agradesemos la hospitalidad que nos dieron a nosotros y a ranma, muchas gracias

K-no hay problema tia nodoka, fue un placer (abrazandola)

despues de varias despedidas hechas por la familia tendo, los saotome se empesaron a preparar para su partida

G-bueno...ya es hora de irnos (aun llorando)

No-si, y otra ves gracias...(apunto de irse)...akane

A-...(viendola)

No-no te gustaria decirnos algo antes de irnos

A-...este...yo...que...que tengan un buen viaje (tratando de finjir una sonrisa)

No-bueno, entonces nos vamos (empesando a caminar)...vamonos genma

G-si...si...snf

S-(acercandose y susurrandole)...akane, estas segura de que eso es todo lo que quieres decir

A-(bajando la mirada)...si...

S-piensalo bien, talves en el camino genma y nodoka se encuentren con ranma, no quieres que le digan algo por parte tuya...akane

akane se quedo pensando por un momento lo que le dijo su papa, era verdad, no dijo lo que enverdad queria decirles asi que levanto la mirada y rapidamente empeso a correr en direccion a donde estaban genma y nodoka

A-(corriendo)...ESPEREN, TIO GENMA...TIA NODOKA

cuando los saotome escucharon la vos se voltearon rapidamente a ver a la joven correr hacia ellos, cuando los alcanzo se detuvo un rato para poder respirar

A-losiento...(respirando fuertemente) pero...no es todo lo que queria decir

No-entonces, que mas nos quieres decir akane (sonriendole)

A-...(calmandose)...yo...bueno...si...si en el camino se pueden encontrar a ranma, yo quisiera...yo

No-tranquila akane, puedes decirnos lo que quieras

A-diganle...diganle que espero que regrese...y que losiento mucho (bajando la mirada)

ambos se quedaron viendo por las palabras de la joven, nodoka se hacerco y le dio un calido abrazo y solamente le dijo "no te preocupes akane, si logramos encontrar a ranma, te prometo que regresaremos, esta bien (sonriendo)", akane no pudo contener las pocas lagrimas que le salian, asi que acepto el abrazo por parte de nodoka, se quedaron asi por unos minutos y despues akane solo pudo observar como los saotome se empesaban a ir, pudo observar las siluetas desapareserse y cuando ya no las pudo ver regreso al dojo tendo, cuando regreso soun, nabiki y kasumi estaban sentados en la sala tomando el te, akane solo los vio y se sento junto a ellos

S-aaa...(suspirando)...bueno, ahora estamos como antes, solo nosotros cuatro, verdad

N-muchas cosas volveran a ser las mismas que antes... pero...no es tan malo si lo pienso bien

A-nabiki (con una vena en la cabeza)

N-tranquila solo estoy jugando, la verdad es que...los voy a extrañar, todo era mas divertido cuando estaban ellos

A-...(bajando la cabeza)...yo...

N-que sucede akane...porque tan triste, ya estamos justo como antes, tal y como lo querias, sin tio genma, sin tia nodoka y sin ranma, ¿porque no eres feliz?

A-...yo...yo...

S-nabiki, no tienes por que decir eso, sabe que aka...

akane no pudo mas y decidio mostrar todos sus sentimientos, se abalanzo a su padre abrazandolo con fuerza llorando como nunca antes lo habia hecho dejando atras todo ese orgullo que impedia mostrar lo que enverdad sentia

A-YO JAMAS SERE FELIZ SI EL NO ESTA CONMIGO...EL SIEMPRE TUVO RAZON, SOY UNA TONTA, UNA ESTUPIDA, UNA IDIOTA...YO JAMAS QUISE QUE ESTO SUCEDIERA...LO EXTRAÑO, LO EXTRAÑO MUCHO...LA VERDAD ES QUE...LO AMO...SIEMPRE LO HE AMADO...PORFABOR PAPA...QUIERO QUE REGRESE...PORFABOR (llorando mas fuerte)

soun, nabiki y kasumi quedaron impresionados por la accion de la hija menor, como pudo ser que la mas ruda de las tres hermanas mostrara tales sentimientos y de paso admitir que lo ama, el solo abrazo a su hija y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, pasaron unos minutos y la peliazul decidio irse a acostar a su cuarto aun con lagrimas en los ojos, cuando llego se recosto sobre su cama aun llorando y a paso de unos minutos se quedo completamente dormida

al dia siguente akane se levanto con los ojos muy rojos por haber llorado en la noche, bajo las escaleras y decidio ir a la sala a desayunar, cuando llego pudo notar que la familia estaba sentada viendo a una persona que se encontraba con ellos

A-¿ryoga?

Ry-hola akane dormiste bien anoche

A-¿que haces aqui ryoga?

S-hija sera mejor que te sientes, ryoga vino porque tiene un mensaje muy importante que darnos y creo que estaras feliz de escucharlo

A-(sentandose) encerio...¿y de que se trata?

R-bueno...como empieso...hace una semana me encontre con ranma Y...

A-¡RANMA! DONDE ESTA, ESTA BIEN (acercandose rapidamente a ryoga)

K-tranquila hermanita, deja que ryoga termine de hablar si

A-si...si losiento (un poco avergonsada)

Ry-no importa (sonrojado)...bueno como decia me encontre con ranma hace una semana en un bosque cerca de osaka, aunque cuando lo encontre me dijo que estabamos en tokio y pues...bueno, me impresiono que el estuviera aqui, pero cuando empesamos a hablar...pues

A-si que sucedio

Ry-bueno el...

_flashback_

Ry-entonces...akane dijo todo eso

R-si...ella lo dijo (con la cabeza abajo)

Ry-pues...que te puedo decir...ella tuvo sus razones para decir esas cosas, eres grosera con ella, jamas la tratas bien...

R-si, eso lo se pero...

Ry-la engañas, la pones en peligro, te burlas de ella

R-ok ryoga ya entendi la indirecta, pero...tu sabes que yo solamente hago eso para no mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, solo lo hago por...por juego

Ry-pues tal parece que en tu juego eres el unico que se esta divirtiendo, jamas as pensado en lo que akane siente en verdad o si

R-aaa...(suspirando)...pues no, puede que tengas razon ryoga, talves ella enverdad nunca fue feliz conmigo, ella tuvo todo el derecho de decir esas cosas, aunque te puedo decir, que eso me dolio mucho, me destroso en mil pedasos, pero...y todo lo que pasamos juntos, las aventuras, el casi matrimonio que tuvimos, en ningun momento fue feliz

Ry-honestamente no sabria decirte ranma, en estos momentos te diria que enverdad ella jamas te amo y que te olvides de ella para siempre, pero veo que estas muy mal, yo no le haria eso a un amigo

R-ryoga (agarrandole las manos)...eres un gran amigo

Ry-si esta bien lo soy pero no me veas con esa cara (soltandole las manos)...y dime, ahora que vas a hacer

R-pues...me tendre que ir, akane deseguro esta feliz de que ya no este con ella...aunque me duela mucho admitirlo...creo que akane seria mas feliz...si...tu estuvieras con ella ryoga...

Ry-(agarrandole las manos)...encerio ranma, lo dices encerio, a que feliz soy (soltandolo) ire pronto a su casa y le dire mis verdaderos sentimientos, nos casaremos, tendremos una luna de miel, tendremos 5 hijos y...

R-esta bien ya entendi, pero no digas eso en cuando estoy aqui(con una vena en la cabeza), aunque si fuera tu lo pensaria bien (apunto de irse)

Ry-¿porque lo dices?

R-recuerda que ya tienes novia y no te gustaria engañarla o si

Ry-vaya (agachando la cabeza)...puede que tengas razon

R-bueno ryoga (empesando a caminar)...talves algun dia nos volvamos a ver

Ry-espera ranma

R-(deteniendose)...¿que sucede ryoga?

Ry-acaso jamas vas a volver a ver a akane

R-...(quedandose viendo a ryoga)...si ryoga...si akane es feliz sin mi, entonces...

Ry-bueno...como te dije ire a verla...y creo que voy a tardar un poco en llegar...dime, no quieres que le de un mensaje

ranma se le quedo viendo un rato a ryoga y despues se quedo pensando

R-dile...que espero que sea muy feliz, ya que ya no voy a estar mas con ella

_fin del flashback_

Ry-y eso fue lo que me dijo (claro omitiendo alguna que otra parte), despues el se fue y yo me diriji hacia aca

los tendo se quedaron callados por lo que dijo ryoga pero una chica peliazul se quedo completamente en shock

A-(pensando)...entonces ranma jamas va a volver...no...esto no puede ser

N-entonces dijiste que te encontraste a ranma en tokio

Ry-si asi es

N-entonces, eso significa que ranma sige aqui en japon y no se a ido a china

akane rapidamente reacciono al escuchar eso, se levanto y se fue directo a su cuarto dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos por la accion

S-creo que tendra pensado ir a buscarlo

N-eso parece...y dime ryoga tu que vas a hacer

ryoga se quedo callado un momento viendo la direccion donde se fue akane

Ry-pues...creo que sera mejor irme a casa...ya no tiene caso hacer lo que vine a hacer, parece que akane no es feliz si no esta ranma

K-tienes toda la razon querido ryoga (sonriendo)

con akane

A-ranma sige aqui en japon, entonces todavia tengo posibilidades de encontrarlo, ya me canse de esperar ahora voy a actuar, ranma...te voy a encontrar y regresaras conmigo a casa (sonriendo)

continuara...

_bueno aqui acaba esta parte de la historia, muy pronto subire el otro capitulo porque si no lo hago se me va a ir la idea y tardare un buen rato en volver a tenerla, espero que les este gustando y como siempre dejen sus comentarios, si es que quieren, pueden ser tanto buenos como malos a mi no me importa si :D cuidense._


	3. Parte 3

_hola a todos que estan leyendo mi historia, y debo admitir que me impresionan, pareceria que me volteo por 5 minutos y ya han dejado comentarios, se los agradesco mucho y me alegra que les guste mi historia bueno sin mas rodeo aqui el ultimo capitulo_

_**Cudado con lo que deseas - parte 3**_

Akane se encontraba cargando una mochila preparandose para hacer su viaje en busca de ranma, pero antes de que se pudiera ir tuvo que despedirse de su familia.

S-estas segura de esto hija

A-claro que si papa, tengo que ir a buscarlo, ya me canse de estar esperando todo este tiempo, tengo que areglar esto que provoque lo mas pronto posible...no traten de deten...

S-esta bien hija (empujandola)...no te preocupes por nosotros, te estaremos esperando

K-cuando regreses podrias traer un poco de arroz

N-si no regresas puedo quedarme con tu habitacion

A-(con una gota en la cabeza)...vaya que sensibles, porcierto donde esta ryoga

K-el dijo que se tenia que ir a su casa asi que se fue

A-¿lo acompañaron a la puerta?

K-no, ¿porque?

Ry-(apareciendo)...por fin...ya encontre la salida...ahora me ire antes de que...(viendolos y con una gota de sudor)...uyy

A-por eso...(acercandose a ryoga) ryoga te gustaria acompañarme, solo un momento (sonriendo)

Ry-(sonrojado)..aa...aaa...si...si claro...akane

A-muy bien entonces me voy, ire a buscar a ranma (preparandose para partir)

S-esta bien hija, ten mucho cuidado y cuando encuentres a ranma, golpealo de mi parte por dejarnos

A-eso ya lo tenia pensado papa (sonriendo y empesando a caminar) vamonos ryoga...

Ry-si...si ya voy...

en el camino akane y ryoga no se habian dicho ni una sola palabra, ryoga estaba completamente sonrojado y akane tenia la mirada perdida en el orizonte, estuvieron asi por un momento hasta que llegaron a un pequeño puente donde ambos se detuvieron

Ry-¿que sucede akane?

A-ryoga...te...te puedo preguntar algo (viendolo)

ryoga trago saliva, se sonrojo y en su cabeza empeso a imaginarse un monton de preguntas que le pudiera hacer akane..."que...que me quera preguntar akan...acaso...acaso sera- _ryoga si en el camino no puedo encontrar a ranma ¿quisieras ser tu mi prometido? _o _si no lo encuentro ¿te gustaria quedarte con migo...es que me siento tan sola?_

Ry-ay no...no que estoy pensando no puedo hacer eso

A-hacer que ryoga

Ry-eh...(sonrojado)...aa...aa nada akane...que...que quieres preguntarme

A-bueno es que...cuando dijiste que ranma estaba destrosado por lo que dije ¿es cierto eso? ¿acaso estaba tan mal?

Ry-(congelado) yo...bueno...(pensando)..._que hago, si le digo que es cierto ira corriendo a buscarlo y no quiero imaginar que sucedera despues, pero...si le digo que no es asi, que era una broma y que es muy feliz...talves...no...no que estoy pensando, yo no le haria eso a ranma...akane necesita de el mas de lo que imagina...necesito...necesito decirle la verdad_...s...si akane, es cierto, cuando lo encontre parecia que no habia dormido en dias ni tampoco comido, se veia muy mal, creo que lo que le dijiste enverdad lo dolio

ryoga se quedo un momento en silencio esperando ver la reaccion de la chica, el esperaba que saliera corriendo en busca de ranma pero enves de eso pudo notar como lagrimas salian de sus ojos

A-entonces...enserio lo lastime...

Ry-a...akane yo...(tratando de calmarla)...losiento...yo no queria

A-tranquilo (secandose las lagrimas)...solo me as dicho la verdad...eres...eres un gran amigo ryoga (abrazandolo)...ranma y yo tenemos mucha suerte de tenerte

ryoga se quedo en shock, es la primera ves que akane la abraza de esa manera, este solo acepto el abrazo y cuando se separaron pudo notar lo triste que estaban los ojos de la chica, supo al instante que el amor que sentia hacia ella jamas seria correspondido pero no se sintio triste, porque en estos momentos necesitaba de su amistad mas que a nada

A-gracias ryoga, gracias a ti todavia puedo encontrar a ranma

Ry-no prefieres que te acompañe

A-necesito hacer esto yo sola, ademas los dos sabemos que es dificil para ti buscar el camino (sonriendo y empesando a caminar)

Ry-(viendo como se va)...akane...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

A-(deteniendose)...si ryoga

Ry-tu...¿quieres mucho a ranma, no es asi?

A-...(quedandosele viendo)...yo...yo lo amo

akane solo sonrio y regreso a su camino mientras que ryoga se quedo completamente en piedra, lo que menos queria escuchar en su vida acaba de hacerse realidad, sin embargo el ya sabia que todo esto sucederia asi que solo vio como se alejaba la silueta de akane

Ry-buena suerte akane, espero que lo puedas encontrar...akari...creo te ire a visistar lo mas pronto posible (sonriendo)

akane se encontraba en su camino por encontrar a ranma, estuvo en bosques, ciudades, montañas, preguntado a todo pueblerino que encontraba en su camino si lo habia visto mostrandoles una pequeña foto que llevaba de el consigo, por desgracia nadie sabia nada de el, parecia que ranma se hubia esfumado de la fas de la tierra, en el lapso de tiempo habian pasado ya una semana que akane estaba buscando a ranma, solo se detenia para comer o dormir, despues seguia en su busqueda, gritaba a los cuatro vientos su nombre sin parar hasta un punto donde le doliera mucho la garganta y no pueda gritar mas, en el camino logro llegar a la pequeña ciudad de tokio donde ryoga lo vio por ultima ves, tenia las esperanzas de encontrarlo, pregunto a muchas personas si lo habian visto pero todos les decian que no, busco y busco por todos lados y llego a un pequeño bosque donde seguramente ahy es donde ryoga encontro a ranma

A-RANMAAAA...RANMAAAAA...ocs..ocs...(tociendo)...RANMA...ocs...(pensando)_...rayos, me esta doliendo mucho la garganta, estoy segura que este es el bosque donde ryoga encontro a ranma, pero no lo veo por ningun lado, seguramente ya se abra ido, pasaron dos semanas desde que lo vio...ya no se que hacer...estoy cansada, la garganta me duele, no se si en esta situacion lo pueda encontrar...rayos que estoy pensando, lo encontrare_

cuando akane no pudo mas desidio descansar enmedio de ese bosque, preparo su bolsa para dormir prendio una fogata y empeso a hervir agua

A-en estas ocaciones ranma tendria toda la razon, no puedo cocinar porque si no mi comida aria que me enfermara a mi misma y eso empeoraria todo jaja (sonriendo)...como me gustaria que estuvieras aqui ranma, parece extraño pero, extraño mucho tus insultos hacia mi forma de cocinar...espero poder encontrarte...ranma

akane despues de haber comido unas sopas instantaneas se quedo viendo las estrellas un rato recordando todos esos momentos felices que tuvo con ranma, recordando las peleas y los celos por que otras chicas se hacercaban a ranma hasta un punto donde rapidamente reacciono

A-es cierto...shampoo, ella dijo que iria a buscar a ranma...me pregunto...si lo habra encontrado (pensando)

_R-shampoo (agarrandole las manos) viniste a buscarme ¿porque lo hiciste?_

_S-shampoo jamas dejar a ranma ella amarlo con toda el alma_

_R-shampoo no sabes cuanto feliz me hace saber que alguien si me ama de verdad, dime ¿eres feliz estando conmigo?_

_S-siempre sere feliz estando con ranma, jamas apartarlo de mi vida_

_R-entonces...(acercandose a sus labios)...casemonos shampoo_

_S-...si..._

A-..(reaccionando)...no eso no puede pasar...si eso sucede juro que lo mato..(apretando su puño)...vaya...(sonrojada)...no he visto a ranma en mucho tiempo y todavia sigo sientiendo celos por el..ja que dilema (riendo)

despues de un rato akane quedo completamente dormida, al dia siguiente se levanto teniendo la esperanza de saber algo de el, empeso a caminar por el bosque esperando poder encontrar a alguien que sepa algo sobre ranma, camino y camino hasta que sus pies no pudieron mas y decidio descansar por un momento, akane tenia la cabeza abajo, estaba empesando a perder la esperanza de encontrarlo, no podia aguantarse las ganas de llorar por saber que talves nunca mas lo volveria a ver, levanto su mirada solo para saber donde estaba y justo, no muy lejos de ahy, vio una silueta que se empesaba a hacercar a ella

A-ra...ranma

akane no podia ver bien porque las lagrimas se lo impedian asi que se las seco y cuando volvio a ver vio a un viejo anciando hacercandose a ella

V-jovencita...que hace usted en un bosque tan peligroso, acaso esta perdida

A-...(secandose las lagrimas)...no, es solo que...estoy buscando a alguien...(enseñandole la foto)...se llama ranma saotome, lo a visto

V-mmm...(observando la foto)...aaaa es ese jovencito que me salvo el otro dia

A-(levantandose)..lo ha visto, encerio

V-si lo vi hace...mmmm...hace como una semana, estaba buscando un poco de comida cuando un animal enorme me ataco y llego ese jovencito y me salvo la vida, es un buen joven asi que por parte de mi agradesimiento le preste mi cabaña en las montañas, creo que sige ahy porque no me ha regresado mis llaves

A-se lo agradesco mucho señor, gracias (apunto de irse)

V-oye antes de que te vayas dime, acaso eres la novia de ese joven

A-(sonrojada)aa...el...el es mi prometido

V-pues ese joven tiene tanta suerte de tener a alguien como tu jaja

A-(susurrando)...y yo de el...(sonriendo)

V-dijiste algo

A-no nada...sera mejor que me apresure, gracias por todo (empesando a correr)

V-denada a y si ves a ese joven dile que me regrese mi llave si ya no la va a usar...(viendola irse)..creo que no me oyo, bueno que puedo hacer yo contra el amor jajaja

akane corrio a las montañas donde el anciano le dijo que estaba, corrio lo mas pronto posible para poder encontrarse de nuevo con ranma, se sientio feliz por saber que todavia puede encontrarlo, pero el camino hacia alla era mas largo de lo que parecia, pero no se paro ni para poder descansar, poco a poco empesaba a caer la noche, akane no comio para poder llegar lo mas pronto posible hacia la cabaña hasta que finalmente llego, la cabaña era grande y parecia muy acojedora se hacerco para poder ver si encontraria a ranma afuera pero era muy de noche asi que no pudo ver bien, cuando llego no vio a nadie afuera asi que se dispuso a entrar, entro a la cabaña procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y cuando entro pudo ver muchos muebles acomodados por todos lados

A-(pensando)...este lugar esta muy ordenado, muy raro proviniendo de ranma, espero que todavia no se haya ido

akane decidio adentrarse mas a la cabaña para ver si encontraba algo, subio las escaleras y vio dos cuartos separados, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarlo en alguno, cuando abrio el primer cuarto logro ver una pequeña cama vacia y sin ningun rastros del joven saotome, akane cerro lentamente la puerta y se dirijio al otro cuarto, cuando agarro la perilla empeso a sentir miedo, miedo a que no estuviera ahy, miedo a no poderlo encontrar, miedo a que jamas lo volveria a ver, miedo a nunca jamas haberle dicho lo que enverdad siente, miedo a perderlo, este era su ultima esperanza para encontrarlo, si no esta ahy, entonces donde estara, akane se armo de valor y muy lentamente, empeso a girar la perilla, cuando se empeso a abrir la puerta akane cerro por un momento los ojos esperando no ver lo peor, y cuando la puerta estaba completamente abierta akane abrio poco a poco los ojos y para su sorpresa, el joven del que tanto tiempo estuvo sufriendo, el joven del que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando, no estaba ahy

Para akane parecia que se le venia el mundo abajo, su ultima esperanza de encontrarlo habia sido un total fracaso, ella quiso caer de rodillas y llorar a mas no poder pero no podia, el dolor que ella sentia era muy fuerte que se quedo completamente en shock, tenia las esperanzas de encontrarlo ahy, tenia la esperanza de verlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo sentia, pero todo eso se perdio, empeso a caminar aun en shock hacia la puerta, no sabia que mas hacer, solamente se sento en los pequeños escalones que tenia la cabaña y bajo la cabeza

A-...(pensando)..._como...como pudede estar pasando todo esto...como en un dia pudo suceder...ese dia parecia un dia tan...tan normal, no se como mis palabras pudieron ocacionar todo esto...soy una tonta...tenia las esperanzas de encontrarte aqui...ahora...ahora ya no se que hacer...ranma lo siento...desearia que estuvieras otra ves conmigo_

akane ya no aguanto ni un minuto mas y las lagrimas poco a poco empesaron a salir, pero en un instante akane trato de contenerlas

A-_no...aun no es el momento de llorar. _(parandose).._no voy a descansar asta encontrar a ese idiota, aun si eso me toma toda la vida..._

akane agarro todas sus cosas y decidio volver a hacer su viaje en busca de ranma, antes de irse decidio agarrar algunas proviciones unos arboles atras de la cabaña, se hacerco a ellos agarrando aguna que otra manzana y antes de irse decidio volver a ver la cabaña

esto era algo que la joven no esperaba...sus ojos no podrian creer lo que estaba viendo, el destino le volvio a jugar una broma, el joven, a que tanto buscaba se encontraba justo ahy, sentado sobre una banca, tapado con una cobija, akane solto las manzanas y lentamente se empeso a hacercar a el joven poniendose las manos en la cara...cuando llego el estaba completamente dormido, akane no sabia que hacer en ese momento, despertarlo dandole un gran abrazo y pidiendole disculpas, llorar a mas no poder, golpearlo por haberlos dejado, eso ya no le importaba, simplemente estaba feliz, porque la persona que estaba buscando y sufriendo estaba justo enfrente de ella, se lo quedo viendo un rato como dormia y decidio sentarse junto a el evitando despertarlo tapandose con la misma cobija que el tenia, la joven acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

A-(susurrando)...ranma...porfin te encontre...y jamas te volvere a perder

estas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo el joven antes de que quedara dormida en el hombro del joven, a la mañana siguiente ranma empesaba a despertarse poco a poco de su sueño

R-aaa...(bostesando)...no se porque pero dormi muy bien...PERO QUE...

ranma quedo completamente sorprendido al ver a la chica peliazul acostada junto a el

R-(pensando)...a...aa...a...ak...akane...no...no como...como me encontro aqui...debo de estar soñando (peñiscandose)auch...no esto no es un sueño...pero si es asi que hace aqui (viendola)...vaya...habia olvidado lo hermosa que es...que estoy diciendo, este no es el momento para eso

en eso ranma muy lentamente se quito a la joven de su hombre con la intencion de no despertarla, se fue levantando lentamente de la banca y se fue a la cabaña

R-tengo que irme antes de que despierte...no se porque me vino a buscar, si ella me dijo que es feliz sin mi

_flashback_

_A-¿amarlo? yo jamas lo amaria, y como te dije esta mañana por mi y que se fuera y que nunca regrese, mi vida antes era mas feliz sin el, el cuando llego solamente me a causado muchos problemas, me corto el cabello, me a hecho lloras mas de una ves y ademas me insulta, sabes que nabiki, aveces deseo nunca haberlo conocido _

_fin del flashback_

R-(poniendose triste)...no lo entiendo...todo es tan confuso (agarrando sus cosas)...sera mejor que...

A-(apareciendo)...tenias intencion de irte otraves ranma...

R-akane...(observandola)...no te preocupes yo ya me iba (empesando a caminar)...sera mejor que te vayas a casa akane

A-pero si yo...

R-no se porque te tomaste tanta molestia de venir a buscarme akane...(parandose frente a ella)...dijiste que eras mas feliz si yo no estaba contigo

A-si ranma eso ya lo se pero...

R-...y debo admitir...que puede que tengas razon

A-ehh?

R-lo e estado pensando y tienes razon, solamente te e causado muchos problemas desde el momento en que te conoci akane, e incluso ahora, te cause la molestia de venir a buscarme, debiste haberte quedado en casa y seguir con tu vida, como te habia dicho, lamento haber sido una molestia en tu vida todo este tiempo (empesando a caminar)...adios akane, espero que seas feliz

ranma se estaba preparando para partir cuando depronto sintio como unos calidos brazos agarraban su pecho y sentia como su espalda se empesaba a humedecer poco a poco, vio como akane lo estaba abrazando fuertemente y llorando sobre su espalda

A-LO SIENTO...(llorando mas fuerte)...yo no queria que esto pasara...lamento haberte dicho esas cosas...lamento haber sido tan estupida...

R-(sorprendido)akane...yo

A-te extraño ranma...te extraño mucho...soy mas feliz cuando estas conmigo...porfabor...porfabor vuelve

ranma y akane se quedaron asi por un momento hasta que ranma decidio darse vuelta para poder abrazarla

R-yo...(abrazandola)...yo tambien te extrañe mucho akane, lamento haberme ido de esa manera, pero y todo lo que dijiste

A-no hablaba encerio (todavia llorando)...simplemente lo dije para no decir lo que enverdad sentia, lo lamento, la verdad es que, desde que llegaste mi vida siempre a sido muy divertida, apesar de todo, soy feliz estando a tu lado ranma...porque...porque te amo

ranma se quedo completamente en piedra, no podria creer lo que escuchaban sus oidos, lo que mas queria en ese momento era saltar y cantar una cancion en la punta de la montaña, asi que volvio a la normalidad y abrazo mas fuerte a akane

R-yo...yo tambien te...te amo akane...por eso me dolio mucho lo que me dijiste, lamento no haberme fijado antes pero ya sabes, soy bastante torpe

A-bueno...(separandose)...eso ya lo sabia (sonriendo)

R-(sonriendo)...sabes que es lo que mas e querido hacer desde el momento en que te vi akane

A-¿que?

R-esto

ranma empeso a acercarse lentamente hacia los labios de akane, esta solamente se quedo viendo, cerro los ojos y espero a que sucediera todo y cuando sus labios porfin se juntaron, parecia que todo en su alrededor daba unos giros interminables, que todo lo que pasaron solo se quedara como un mal sueño y que porfin volvieran a estar juntos, se quedaron asi por 30 segundos hasta que se separaron, ambos tenian una sonrisa en su rotro y la mirada fija el uno con el otro

R-entonces...lamentas haber sido tan estupida (sonriendo)

A-no lo arruines

R-bueno...bueno esta bien...que te parece si nos vamos a casa akane (agarrandole la mano)

A-esta bien (sonriendo)...porcierto te traje el pedaso de carne del refrigerador, quieres que te lo cocine

R-este...no hay tiempo tenemos que entregar la llave al señor, hay que darse prisa o va a oscurecer akane

A-eres un...(golpeandolo con un maso)...tonto, apenas amanecio...(viendo como cae noqueado)...en definitiva...(sonriendo)...mi vida es mas divertida cuando estas conmigo...ranma

_**fin...**_

_vaya que bonito me quedo, snf...snf me gusto lo que ise, aunque no cabia el hecho de que solo soy un novato, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado mi historia y como siempre les digo pueden comentar lo que quieran acepto cualquier comentario no importa si es malo o si me quieren corregir alguna cosa los acepto con gusto, a y para aquellos que les interese saber que sucedio con shampoo me gustaria escribirlo como un prologo, o algo asi bueno cuidense_


End file.
